This invention relates to spray apparatus and particularly but not exclusively to spray apparatus for spraying water onto the ground or floor area of an arena, such as an indoor horse riding arena.
The ground or floor area of an indoor horse riding arena is covered with "Tan" which is a mixture of sand or sawdust, wood shavings, salt and wood bark. It is necessary, at certain intervals of time, to spray water onto the covering mixture and to harrow the mixture to prevent packing of the material and the creation of dust in use of the arena. If the arena is watered by a hand held spray nozzle the water procedure is time consuming and an even distribution of the sprayed water is not always achieved.
A horse riding arena is usually provided around its periphery with outwardly inclined boards so that when a horse moves close to the wall of the arena the rider is not brought into contact with the wall. If automatic spray nozzles are mounted on the walls of the arena then spray water will saturate the inclined boards which causes them to rot and require frequent replacement. If such spray nozzles are mounted on the walls or on the boards then they create protuberances which could seriously injure a rider coming into contact with them.
The present invention provides a spray apparatus which can be mounted on such inclined boards and which can automatically move between an outwardly protruding operational position and a retracted inoperative position.